


Sylvester

by Ice20



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cat, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to convince his lover that it is only logical to adopt a stray cat, and it is only logical also for said lover to keep the little ball of fur in his own apartment. Pike is not so sure about it, though.</p><p> <br/>[...] Inside the cage, a black cat with a white belly and white spots on his nose and paws. A stray cat Spock had found somewhere a couple of days before, and he had immediately adopted, claiming that it was <i> only logical to help an animal in difficulty.</i><br/><i>Logical, my ass</i>, Pike thought.<i> Truth is he’s a soft spot for cats, and stray ones in particular.</i><br/>“Spock, really, I'm more of a dog person”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylvester

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everybody!
> 
> This is a short ff I wrote last night. I sincerely hope you're gonna like it.
> 
> As usual, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Since I'm not a native English speaker, I tried to detect as many mistakes as I could and correct them, but I can't guarantee you're not gonna find any of them.
> 
> Kudos and reviews always make me happy, so let me know what you all think about this short story :)

“Christopher, please...” Spock begged.

He was sitting in Pike's spacious living room, a cup of hot spicy tea placed on the coffee table in front of him, and a cage in his lap. Inside the cage, a black cat with a white belly and white spots on his nose and paws. A stray cat Spock had found somewhere a couple of days before, and he had immediately adopted, claiming that _it was only logical to help an animal in difficulty_.

 _Logical, my ass_ , Pike thought. _Truth is he's a soft spot for cats, and stray ones in particular_.

“Spock, really, I'm more of a dog person,” Pike told him.

“Christopher, the landlady claims to be allergic to cat's fur, and therefore I am not permitted to keep him in my apartment. The only logical solution is for you to take care of him,” Spock stated.

“Or, to bring him to the shelter, where a nice family with cute children could adopt him,” Pike tried to argue, but it was vain.

As soon as he saw the sad look in Spock's chocolate eyes, Chris felt his heart tighten. Damn, that Vulcan surely knew how to make him feel like a complete asshole.

Pike sighed.

“Look, Spock, you know I love you, I really do -”

“And I cherish you”

“- but what you are asking me is to adopt a cat you found God knows where-”

“I found him in an alley not far from the Academy”

“- and to keep him here because your landlady doesn't want him in your complex of apartments”

Spock looked at him, and nodded.

“That is precisely what I am asking you, yes”

Pike rolled his eyes.

“Spock, I can't. I'm sorry. I work as an instructor at the Academy and have no time to look after a cat, no matter how cute and well behaved you tell me he is,” Pike explained, trying to convince his lover that bringing the cat to a shelter was the best choice.

But Spock just kept looking at him, and didn't say anything. Judging from the almost imperceptible frown that was gracing his beautiful face, though, Chris understood that he was going to receive the silent treatment, now, and couldn't help but think that, for a logical Vulcan, his lover could be quite childish and stubborn, sometimes. Pike felt his frustration grow and pinched his nose.

“Spock, really, I'm sorry, but you're either going to take the cat to a shelter or I'm gonna do it. Don't get upset now”

“As a Vulcan, I do not get upset,” Spock argued, his tone clipped.

Pike raised his eyebrow in what was a poor imitation of Spock's.

“Yeah, I see, you really don't,” he grunted. “Look, you don't even know if the cat is healthy. He could be ill and get sick and die and you will just suffer and feel sad because of it,” he went on.

“Or he could be sane and give us both a great amount of affection,” Spock retorted.

 _One can't be raised by the Vulcan Ambassador and not be able to find a logical argument to rebut in a verbal dispute_ , the older man reasoned. _One that has always craved love and affection but never found an acceptable way to show it can't leave a stray cat alone in a dark alley and walk away like it_ _does_ _n't matter. One just_ _can't_ _._

“Oh. I see, now” Pike stated, quietly, understanding finally hitting him.

Spock opened his mouth to add something else and try to convince him once again, but Chris raised his hand and stopped him, motioning him to stay quiet.

In the silence that invaded the room, Chris found himself looking at the cat inside the cage. It was a nice ball of fur with huge eyes. The cat had short black fur that was going to be easy to sweep away from the floor, the analytical part of his mind told him. And it was quiet, Spock was right. Since they'd begun their discussion, it had not emitted a single noise. The cat had just kept staring at him through the bars of the cage with his big cerulean eyes.

Then Chris raised his eyes and took a look at Spock, the beautiful half Vulcan who had graduated just six months ago and since then had become his lover – Pike had felt an intense attraction toward that wonderful exotic boy the very first time he had met him, a bit more than a year before. He was fairly sure Spock had felt just the same, but both of them had waited, patiently, for Spock to finish his studies and graduate, so that nobody could ever dare saying that Spock had received a preferential treatment, which Spock would never accept – nor need, by the way. It had been worth the wait, though.

Since Pike had confessed Spock his feelings during an intimate dinner in the same room they were sitting right now, and the Vulcan had reciprocated them, Chris had felt revived, ten years younger than he was. He was a tender, patient and expert lover, while Spock was impatient and lively like only a twentysomething could ever be. He made him feel alive like he'd not felt in a very long time. Over the six months they had been together, Spock had made him feel younger and stronger and better than he had ever in a very long time. They'd made love 'till late in the nights and shared meals discretely during the lunch breaks. They had watched old holovids, listened to Pike's favorite music, had dinners and even gone shopping together, once – when Spock had bought Chris a pale blue woolen sweater that was ridiculously expensive, but which looked _most satisfying_ on him, as the Vulcan had claimed. He'd never demanded anything before, Pike realized. The Vulcan had given him a lot, and the only thing he asked back was the love he had always craved and Pike was so willing to give.

And now, in his living room, on his sofa, Spock was sitting with his back perfectly upright, holding the cage with the cat in a steady grip, but the white on his already pale knuckles demonstrated his effort to stay still, as well as his anxiety.

Yes, in those six months, Pike had learnt how to read his Vulcan's body language pretty well.

Chris sighed. He knew Spock had won. He had known it since he'd let him inside, to be honest. He couldn't bear the sad look in those deep chocolate eyes he loved so much.

“Fine. I'm gonna keep it,” he said.

Spock's eyes grew comically wide, disbelief evident in them.

“But you're the one who's gonna take care of him, okay?” he asked.

Spock nodded profusely.

“I will endeavor to do so, Christopher. Thank you,” the Vulcan said, and Pike be damned if what he detected in his lover's voice was not excitement.

In spite of the common belief, Vulcans felt, and they felt deeply, also!

Spock rose on his feet, gracefully resting the cage with the cat on the sofa's cushions, and lightly kissed the older man. Pike's arm embraced him in a tight hug, and he bit the Vulcan's lip. Spock moaned softly, hugging him back and resting his head on the man's shoulder.

“Thank you, Christopher,” he whispered once again into the man's ear.

Chris turned his head slightly, in order to kiss the tip of Spock's pointed ear, which elicited another soft moan and deep sigh from the Vulcan.

“How could I deny something to you? You give me so much, Spock. So much. And you are not even aware of it; you always give, gratuitously. This is the least I can do for you,” Chris murmured back, his right hand stroking his lover's dark hair.

Spock moved gently, slightly away, so that he could face Chris now, and the man noticed the little frown again on his face. He waited for Spock to speak and tell him what had perturbed him.

“I am not the only one who 'gives', Christopher. You donate me special moments I hold in high regard. I merely try to show you how much I care for you, and I cherish every instant spent in your company. You 'give' me just as much as I 'give' you”

Pike smiled, his hand caressing Spock's knuckles gently.

“We're gonna spend even more moments together then from now on then, aren't we?” he said. “You're gonna come by more ofter now that you have to look after your cat... and maybe you'll not only come by to look after him, will you?” he joked.

Spock's lips twitched in what Chris had always thought was the equivalent of a human laughter.

“I will happily spend as much time here as I can,” the Vulcan replied.

Chris nodded once again.

“Good,” he said, then kissed him both the human and the Vulcan way, smiling when another moan escaped Spock's lips.

Then he let go of his hands and turned toward the sofa, facing the cage and the small animal inside. The whole time, the cat had never taken his cerulean eyes off of the both of them, and Chris felt his face blush. It was just a cat, yes, but to kiss – and almost do something more – in front of him was embarrassing never the less. He would have to find a solution for the more intimate moments he was already planning to spend with Spock when the Vulcan was there, Pike thought, and he took a mental note about it.

“So, does the cat have a name?” he asked, resting his arm on Spock's shoulders.

The Vulcan stood next to him and contemplated the cat silently for a few seconds, before his face lit up in a way Pike had only observed a couple of times before.

“Sylvester,” Spock replied.

At Pike's surprised staring, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I thought you would have called him by a Vulcan name,” the man inquired.

“It would be illogical, given the fact that you would probably be unable to correctly pronounce the name,” he stated. “And, I believe the name Sylvester to be most appropriate,” he added.

“How so?”

“He reminds me of a cat in old Terran cartoons Mother once showed me when I was a child”

Chris smirked.

“So be it, then. Sylvester. I like it,” he said, and lightly kissed Spock's hair. “And you're right. All he needs in a red nose!” he laughed.

Spock's lips twitched in response, and they kissed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my tumblr! [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com)


End file.
